


A Collection of Drabbles for Robert Week 2017

by irisnsc



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisnsc/pseuds/irisnsc
Summary: I am by no means a fic writer, but this was my little contribution to the tumblr fandom.





	1. The Twelfth of Never

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a fic writer, but this was my little contribution to the tumblr fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 : A romantic scene between your favourite Robert ship;

 The boys are driving along the Yorkshire coast when they decide to stop for a break.  They find a spot by the cliff overlooking the sea.  It’s a beautiful day with blue skies and a lovely breeze.  The car door is left open and the radio turned on to a random channel, music playing while they have their lunch.

They later move on to a nearby bench.  They sit close, fingers entwined and enjoy the beautiful view.  They are both lost in their own thoughts.  One is thinking of the past, and all that they’ve been through and overcome together.  The other is thinking about their future, about growing old together.

With the dulcet tones of Cliff Richard in the background, they turn and give each other knowing looks and smile softly.  They squeeze their hands a little tighter, words are not needed  …

<iframe width="560" height="315" src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/Yt8uHrH09Tg?rel=0&;controls=0&;showinfo=0" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen></iframe>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yt8uHrH09Tg>

> _You ask how much I need you_  
>  _Must I explain_  
>  _I need you oh my darlin’_  
>  _Like roses need rain_  
>  _You ask how long I’ll love you_  
>  _I’ll tell you true_  
>  _Until the twelfth of never_  
>  _I’ll still be loving you_  
>    
>  _Hold me close_  
>  _Never let me go_  
>  _Hold me close_  
>  _Melt my heart like April snow_  
>    
>  _I’ll love you ‘til the bluebells_  
>  _Forget to bloom_  
>  _I’ll love you ‘til the clover_  
>  _Has lost its perfume_  
>  _I’ll love you 'til the poets_  
>  _Run out of rhyme_  
>  _Until the twelfth of never_  
>  _And that’s a long long time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Richard : The Twelfth Of Never


	2. See Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : A scene between Robert/Family

Robert lays some flowers by Jack Sugden’s grave. It’s been a long time, but for once Robert does not feel shame or anger. Perhaps therapy has helped after all and he’s learned to let go of the past.

He tells him about Aaron and Liv, about his new granddaughter who will be born in November just like Jack. He talks about his home and that he’s now living in the house that Jack had always loved and wanted so much, the old Mill house. He tells him that he’s doing well and is not want for anything. Robert tells his father he is happy and contented.

He thinks he has all the things that Jack would have wanted for him and wonders if his father is proud of the man that he’s become.  As Robert is leaving, a butterfly lands softly on the headstone. He nods and smiles … he has his answer.

<iframe width="560" height="315" src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/vFaWHfAlfKo?rel=0&;controls=0&;showinfo=0" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen></iframe>

<https://youtu.be/vFaWHfAlfKo>

_Well I’ve been a lot places,_  
_I learned to tie my own tie too,_  
_I’ve met a lot of faces,_  
_I’ve got some questions I’d like to ask you._  
  
_If you could see me now,_  
_If you could see my smile,_  
_See your little boy,_  
_Oh, would you be proud?_  
  
_I’ve been in sticky situations,_  
_I fell in love with a girl who likes girls,_  
_I know mum’s thinking of you,_  
_I’m busy trying to make it in this world,_  
_I hope I’m living your dream, daddy_  
_Have a drink on me upstairs_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kooks : See Me Now


	3. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : Free

Robert is getting married tomorrow.   _“This is what I want … a wife, a family, a fancy house, wealth. I’m finally making Dad proud.”_   He should be feeling happy and excited.  At last he is free from always feeling like a disappointment to his father.  Robert feels anything but free.  

 _“I love you and I can’t watch you suffer.”_   Robert is stunned that he had said it out loud.  He realises that he really means it, he loves  Aaron.  But at the back of his mind, what Jack said and did to him when he was 15 still lingers.  He tries to push away the memory that is still haunting him. 

It’s Christmas and so much has changed.  He sits alone nursing a glass of whisky.  There is only person in his thoughts.  He thinks back to what Aaron had told him months ago, _“Why don’t you go in that bar, buy us both a drink and then when you’re in there,  tell them all exactly what you are ….. go in the bar and say it proud.”_

Robert knows who he is now but he’s still afraid to say it out loud.  He’s still not free, not yet …

<iframe width="560" height="315" src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/bN4osi44hFc?rel=0&;controls=0&;showinfo=0" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen></iframe>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bN4osi44hFc>

 

 _I wish I knew how it would feel to be free_  
_I wish I could break all the chains holding me_  
_I wish I could say all the things that I should say_  
_Say ‘em loud say 'em clear_  
_For the whole wide world to hear_  
  
_I wish I could share_  
_All the love that’s in my heart_  
_Remove all the bars that keep us apart_  
_And I wish you could know how feels to be me_  
_Then you’d see and agree that every man should be free_  
  
_I wish I could be like a bird in the sky_  
_How sweet it would be if I found I could fly_  
_Well I’d soar to the sun and look down at the sea_  
_And I’d sing cos I know how it feels to be free_  
  
_One love one blood_  
_One life you’ve got to do what you should_  
_One life with each other_  
_Sisters, brothers_  
  
_One love but we’re not the same_  
_We got to carry each other Carry each other_  
_One One One One One…_  
  
_I wish I knew how it would feel to be free_  
_I wish I knew how it would feel to be free_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lighthouse Family : Free / One


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 : “That’s my favourite outfit on you.”

Aaron is getting impatient.  He had made reservations at a restaurant for Robert’s birthday and he didn’t want them to be late.  He shouts up the stairs, “ _Robert! What’s taking you so long, we have to leave now!”_

 _“Gimme 5 minutes!”_   Robert had taken extra care for tonight’s dinner as he wanted to look his best for Aaron.  Instead of a shower, he had taken a long soak in the bath, using the fancy bath salt that he only used for ‘special’ occasions.  Getting his hair just right was a battle, an unruly cowlick giving him grief.  Trying to decide on which suit, shirt and tie included numerous wardrobe changes and a good extra 20 minutes.

 _“It’s taken you hours to get ready, I don’t know what you’re ….”_   Aaron stops mid sentence.  Robert walks down the stairs smiling sheepishly,  _“Sorry I kept you waiting.”_   Aaron checks out Robert shamelessly, his irritation immediately forgotten,  _“It’s ok, you’re worth waiting for.”_

As they are leaving, he whispers in Robert’s ear,  _“How did you know that’s my favourite outfit on you?”_

 <iframe width="560" height="315" src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/6jRmMrTPhmY?rel=0&;controls=0&;showinfo=0" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen></iframe>

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jRmMrTPhmY>

 

 

 _It’s amazing the time that it’s taking for you to come out here_  
_I don’t know what you do in there_  
_Only so many ways you change how light will hit your face_  
_Or how you can fix your hair_  
_You only got two eyes, two lips so why_  
_It shouldn’t really take long at all_  
_But when you finally smile, cause it’s just right_  
_Damn, you look beautiful_  
  
_You take forever, ever, ever, ever_  
_But you’re always worth waiting for_  
_You take forever, ever, ever, ever_  
_I guess I’ll wait a little more_  
_Now I know it’s time I realize Ima be waiting half my life, yeah_  
_With my back up against the door_  
_Cause you take forever,_  
_Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_  
_But you’re always worth waiting for_  
  
_And you lie through your teeth_  
_When you try to convince me that you’ll be_  
_That you’ll be out in less than five_  
_Because we both know that the only way that you will ever leave_  
_Is if we set the whole place on fire_  
  
_You already said you had the perfect dress_  
_So why you gotta try more_  
_No matter how late it gets I must confess_  
_Damn you look beautiful_

 _You take forever, ever, ever, ever_  
_But you’re always worth waiting for_  
_You take forever, ever, ever, ever_  
_I guess I’ll wait a little more_  
_Now I know it’s time I realize Ima be spending half my life, yeah_  
_With my back up against the door_  
_Cause you take forever,_  
_Ever, ever, ever ever ever, ever_  
_But you’re always worth waiting for_

 _You take forever,_  
_Ever, ever, ever ever ever_  
_I guess I’ll wait a little more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy Grammar : Forever


	5. I Told You I Was Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 : Write an interaction between Robert and a village member (preferably not romantic) which shows him, as the trash king he is.

Robert looked at Rebecca with disdain.  She had come looking for him hoping to convince him that he still loved her and that he still wanted her.  Robert sighed, this is not the first time this has happened, and he was getting tired of repeating his words.  This time, he didn’t hold back ….    

<iframe width="560" height="315" src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/scAC_414Y_0?rel=0&;controls=0&;showinfo=0" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen></iframe>

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scAC_414Y_0>

_I lied to you_  
_I never cried for you_  
_I swear that I tried to_  
_But I had better things to do_  
_Now you’re on the road with your painful load_  
_And the words I spoke left your big heart broken_  
  
_You know you still bother_  
_Because love is for the poor_  
_So I left you knocking outside my front door_  
  
_You knew what this was_  
_I don’t want you anymore_  
_I warned you before_  
_Warned you before_  
_Well I, I coulda sworn I told you I was mean_  
  
_You were a sweet old thing_  
_And I was lonely, so I let you hold me for_  
_A limited time only_  
_You see, you’re nothing to me_  
  
_‘Cause I’ll always be a bad, bad seed_  
_And you know you still bother_  
_Because love is for the poor_  
_So I left you knocking outside my front door_  
  
_Dum-de-dum dum-dum (hmm)_  
_I’m just a mean old thing (hm)_  
_Dum-de-dum dum-dum (hmm)_  
  
_I know you still bother_  
_Because love is for the poor_  
_So cut out your knocking_  
_'Cause I will never come_  
_I will never come to the door_  
  
_You knew just what this was_  
_And I don’t want you forever more_  
_I warned you before, baby_  
_I warned you before, oh honey_  
_Well I coulda sworn I told you I was mean_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle King : I Told You I Was Mean


	6. Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 : Write a scene, the way you wished it had gone.

Aaron returned from Ireland today and Robert had hoped that they could go back to how things were.  _“I know we can work this out.”_   Robert’s hopes were crushed when he was rejected again.   _“It’s too late for that.”_       

Robert sits in his box room with whiskey for company and wallows in self pity as he takes another swig from the bottle.  He has to face the truth, Aaron has moved on and doesn’t want him anymore.  As per Aaron’s wishes, he will leave him alone from now on.  

Suddenly Robert perks up with a determined look on his face. Yes, a letter … what a great idea!  In his alcohol induced haze, he begins to write a letter to Aaron.  It’s long, rambly and full of desperation. It is written from the heart …  

<iframe width="560" height="315" src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/NLJMyei8HXM?rel=0&;controls=0&;showinfo=0" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen></iframe>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLJMyei8HXM>

 

 _Writing here_  
_Cause there’s nothing left here_  
_For me to do_  
_But please know that_  
_I’m trying to make up for my mistakes_  
_And you’re moving on_  
_With guilty memories_  
_But I was wrong_  
_To ever test us_  
_This broken road is more than I can take_  
  
_So this is the way that I’ll tell you_  
_That I’ll leave you alone if you want me to_  
_But I’ve had enough of this life alone_  
_I’ll give it up this time I know_  
_I don’t deserve to tell you that I love you_  
_There’s nothing in this world I’d take above you_  
_I’m dead inside_  
_Bring me back to life_  
  
_I’ll leave this note for you to read_  
_So you won’t forget that all I need is you_  
_Is you!!_  
_And the world is not so clear anymore_  
_Since the day that you walked right out that door_  
_I knew all I need is you_  
  
_It’s never too late to show you who I am_  
_I know you want to love me_  
_I know you understand that I could be your missing page_  
  
_Bring me back to life (x4)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondhand Serenade : Never Too Late


	7. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 : Write a scene, from a storyline, you wish would be given to Robert

Robert has been on edge and quiet the whole day and was silent throughout dinner.  Aaron is concerned and finally speaks up,  _“Is it about the man we saw this morning?  I thought you’d be excited seeing someone from your London days. You were acting really weird.”_   Robert immediately stiffens,  _“It’s nothing.”_  Aaron knows there’s more to it.  He reaches out and puts his hands over Roberts and asks gently, _“Robert, what happened in London? You know you can tell me anything._  Robert takes a deep breath,  _“I was young and had just left Emmerdale.”_ He pauses and looks into Aaron’s eyes, _“I did things that I’ve regret, that I wish to forget ……“_

_< iframe width="560" height="315" src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/M2Yca9FfQfY?rel=0&;controls=0&;showinfo=0" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen></iframe>_

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2Yca9FfQfY> _

_Sometimes I think I’m not that strong_  
_But there’s a force that carries me on_  
_Sick of my small heart, made of steel_  
_Sick of those wounds that never heal_

 _Cause I have lived my life in debt_  
_I’ve spent my days in deep regret_  
_Yeah I been living in the red_  
_Oh, cause I can’t forgive and I can’t forget_  
_Forget…_

 _CHORUS_  
_Forget, forget, forget_  
_Ain’t no time for regret_  
_Yeah, it’s time to forget_

 _Ever since I can remember_  
_Life was like a tipping scale_  
_Like an abacus I played with_  
_Counting every win and fail_

 _Cause I have lived my life in debt_  
_I’ve spent my days in deep regret_  
_Yeah, I’ve been living in the red_  
_But I wanna forgive and forget_

 _CHORUS_  
_Forget, forget, forget_  
_Ain’t no time for regret_  
_Yeah, it’s time…_

 _To be letting go_  
_Oh baby you know_  
_What I’m talking about_  
_Got nothing to lose and nothing to prove_  
_Oh baby, I’m bowing out_  
_Out, I’m bowing out_

 _Yeah, I’ve been dancing with the devil_  
_I love that he pretends to care_  
_If I’ll ever get to heaven_  
_When a million dollars gets you there_

 _Oh, all the time that I have wasted_  
_Chasing rabbits down a hole_  
_When I was born to be the tortoise_  
_I was born to walk alone_

_Forget about it (x3)_

_I’m gonna leave the past behind_  
_I’ve had enough, I’m breaking free_  
_No pressing stop, erase, rewind_  
_That chain of thought that followed me_

 _I’ve put my money where my mouth is_  
_For the first time in my life_  
_I’ve made mistakes but I believe that_  
_Everything was worth the fight_

 _Cause in the end, the road is long_  
_But only cause it makes you strong_  
_It’s filled with peaks & twists & turns_  
_Sometimes you have to learn forget about it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina & the Diamonds : Forget


End file.
